Love?
by kakashinightroad
Summary: Ayame was raised as a girl by his parents wishes. He changed from school to school if his gender was revealed. Now he has once again been transferred, this time to Ouran. Yaoi eventually. May not update for awhile! No pairing picked out yet.


Please do not expect me to update this any time soon. I simply typed this up since i was bored and it popped into my head. I have no coupling thought up but if i ever do continue this expect it end up being a yaoi. Suggestions on who it should be with is fine. But if i end up choosing on my own it will end up being whoever i pick ^^'' sorry.

I have been very busy lately so there is a very large chance that i might lose inspiration for this. I don't want to but it happens to me a lot sadly...

Well enjoy! (title of story will be changed later. Too tired to think of a good title at the moment... It's midnight ^^'')

Oh and the main character likes candy A LOT. And so i am naming the chapter's as types of candy that i think fits ^^

I will always explain my reasoning though.

* * *

**Love? Chapter One: Now and Later **

I stiffly sat there on a large couch, staring forward at the tan wall with a blank expression on my face, although my eyes betrayed me by showing worry, trying to drown out the angry bickering voices coming from either side of where i was sitting. I tried to focus on something else, anything else but them. Despite my efforts, i could hear them fighting, no matter how much i wish i couldn't. I knew how it was going to end up, nothing would change, no matter how much i hoped and wished. I would be doomed to stay as i was. He would leave because my father is too powerful, he is too high up in the world.

"This isn't right! YOU CAN'T FORCE HIM TO KEEP DOING THIS! He's a male! STOP PRETENDING OTHERWISE!"

My breath caught in my throat as i closed my eyes, knowing what was coming. I opened my eyes when a loud smack echoed through the room and bounced off the walls. I watched unmoving as father shot to his feet and glared angrily down at my cousin whom he had just sent flying sideways and onto the ground by hitting him across the face. A red mark already forming on my cousins face where my father had hit him.

My father growled angerly.

"SHE has been raised as a female up until now and i shall continue as such, HER mother's death means nothing expect that SHE must now start training to take over the company! You have no say in anything!"

Silence rang through the room after my father's words, the only sound that could be heard was my father's angry breaths. My father looked at my cousin with a strange look, as if to say that he shouldn't be here. My cousin got the hint. He struggled to get up before straightening himself. and sighed before looking toward my father, his face now emotionless. He glanced to me with an almost angry expression, though i knew that he I wasn't the one he was angry at, before walking slowly out of the room in complete silence.

My father snarled under his breath before he turned his glare over to where i was still sitting. I tentatively looked up at him, trying to smile sweetly so he wouldn't be as angry as i believed he would be. It didn't work though..

I flinched when he grabbed my collar glaring. He looked as if he was going to say something or maybe hit me before he let go of me and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him so hard that some things in the room fell from their shelves. I heard his voice yell through the house a few seconds later from down stairs.

"YOU'RE GOING TO A NEW SCHOOL TOMORROW! YOUR DRESS IS IN YOUR CLOSET!"

I dropped my gaze to the ground. It was now or never. I had been expecting to be going to a new school, the people from my old one now knew i was a male, to my pleasure and my father's displeasure. And so my father was transferring me into a new one, where i could go on pretending to be a girl. But i already knew which school i was going to: Ouran High School.

It was rare for me to figure out which school i would be going to before my father sent me there or told me. And so with this very rare chance, i had reregistered without him knowing, as a male. I already had the male uniform, and my father always left early in the morning so he wouldn't know what i was wearing.

I was... excited. It was my first time to freely act as a guy. Even though i was born as one, it wasn't want my mother and father wanted. They wanted a girl, not a guy.

We have a hospital chain that has been expected to be owned only by a female, and my parents expected their child to take over the company after my mother's death since she was very sick. They tried to have another child for quite awhile but it didn't work. And so my father deleted my records and changed the details, even on my birth certificate, to say that i was female. I was forced into dresses and attended lessons on manners, and on how to act 'ladylike.'

The only other living family i have is my cousin Toro, who has just recently heard that i was actually male. He was beyond angry and disgusted with my parents, and so he came here today. But my father could easily destroy everything about Toro and make it impossible for him to get a job and so he gave up after he hit him.

My father wasn't always rich and mean. He was always greedy though, that's why he married my mother in the first place, for her money. And if we can't produce another head for the company (as in me) than we will most likely lose our fortune and my father will be very displeased. To him and my mother money has always been more important than anything else, including me. I was only there to help them get money, no other reason.

"Ayame-chan? It's time to go to sleep, would you like anything to eat? You missed dinner"

I looked up from where i was standing and looked at the maid with shocked wide eyes, was i really standing here for so long? I shook my head blinking and smiled my sweetest smile.

"no it's fine, thank you. I'm very tired."

The maid's eyes widened and she blushed before rushing out of the room. I sighed, father would be very angry to hear that i was causing girls to blush. He was angry enough when i cut my hair from it's usual length to be short. My hair was now straight and i had long bangs on the right side of my face, covering my eye. I looked like a guy and it pissed my dad off when he had seen me.

The maid was probably confused now since she thought i was a girl. Probably have the poor thing questioning her sexuality...

I made my way to my bed and climbed in, collapsing against my blankets and pillows before letting the welcoming darkness envelope me into a sweet dreamland.

* * *

The chapter's name is 'now and later'

I think it matches since it is saying what is going on now and explaining everything and also is telling that the main character will be attending Ouran ^^

Review please, even if i might not restart this for a while i still like reviews. It will remind that i have to write it and i am also a very self concious person so i always think my stuff is bad.

Please tell me things i could improve on. I'm always looking for ways to improve on writing. I know i could write better but i don't know what to improve on ^_^

And if anyone has any candy ideas for chapter's i would be glad to hear them ^_^

Now i must sleep *yawns and passes out* u.u


End file.
